As a related technology of the present technology field, PTL 1 discloses a vehicle fatigue damage diagnosis system in which the degree of fatigue damage of members or portions of a vehicle is estimated such that maintenance of the members or the portions of the vehicle can be appropriately performed. Moreover, paragraph [0086] of the specification discloses that “the large amount of input data as the damage factor other than damage caused due to fatigue can be displayed or output together with the degree D of the fatigue damage associated with the traveling condition data of the vehicle 1”. In other words, description is given regarding a technology in which the degree D of fatigue damage, the large amount of input data as the damage factor other than fatigue damage, and the traveling condition data (for example, conditions of a transmission such as selected gear, engine torque, and engine speed) are displayed and output by being associated with each other.